Overseas
by SgtFUBAR
Summary: The Director sends Gibbs and Ziva away to extradite a suspect in a case. They have three days alone in the Bahamas? What will happend? Bad summary Gibbs/Ziva Enjoy! Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: First NCIS (Giva) fic. I'm excited so I hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary: **The Director sends Gibbs and Ziva away to extradite a suspect in a case. They have three days alone in the Bahamas? What will happend? (Bad summary) Gibbs/Ziva Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I do **not **own NCIS or any of its characters.

As Ziva trotted quietly behind the man ahead of her, her oversized suitcase in tow, it was becoming more and more difficult not to stare at his backside. Since the large black duffle bag that was slung across his shoulder didn't serve as much of a distraction because it hung so closely to his hips, she settled for the back of his head. His short silver, grey hair was always a turn on to her. She wasn't usually attracted to men his age, but he was simply irresistible. His blue eyes were accented greatly with his darkened eyebrows, his thin lips which were almost all the time set in a grim line would always make her heat up whenever they held that smile of his. As for the rest of him, Ziva dreamed of the day when she would be able to explore his body freely without having to worry about Rule #12. Hiswell built body always caught her attention when clad in her favorite outfit and the way he sometimes walked with a swagger always made his rear end the prime target of her hungry gaze. Although she didn't know as much about his past as the others, she did know quite a bit about him and did have some clue as to what he was capable of on a more intimate level. She was curious, though, as to how he would react in a situation where the need to express his feelings for her was needed. What he would say, what he would do and how he would deal with it when whatever happens when it happens were all questions that left a lot to her imagination and often left her forcing herself to think about something else besides Gibbs or anything remotely related to him.

Nearly walking into Gibbs as he came to a stop in front of the room door, she watched as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thin key card. Sliding the strip of plastic down the metal slot just above the door knob, he pushed the door open, stepping back to let Ziva in. After she had gathered her things and walked inside, he ventured into the moderately lit room after her and with a sigh, turned to shut the door behind them. Gibbs made his way over to the far side of the room, since Ziva had already claimed the door closest to the door and placed his bag down next to his bed. In the spacious room there were, of course, two beds, a nightstand with a phone, lamp and alarm clock on it between them and small dressers on the opposite sides. There was a good sized closet with enough room for the both of them, a bathroom, a stocked mini fridge, and a pair of glass sliding door which lead out to the balcony.

Ziva, who had also set her bags down beside her bed, had gone into the bathroom to relieve herself. It was about a three hour flight from Washington to Miami then about a half hour from Miami to the Bahamas, with the addition of her having to wait and extra hour for Customs to clear her.

She still couldn't believe the two of them were in the Bahamas ... together … for three days. The thought was still fresh in her head and her excitement still had not yet died down. When she was done, she stood at the sink, gently lathering her hands with the decorate bar of soap that had been placed in its dish on the sink. Glancing around the bathroom, she noted that the modern design and sequential colours which composed the small bathroom were very and more appealing than most hotel rooms she has stayed in when she first arrived to America. Drying her hands on the fluffy white towel she had pulled from the rack, she examined herself in the mirror. She was exhausted; the rims of her tired eyes were pink and darkened and the fact that she had not stopped yawning since they got off the flight were all indications of her desperate need for sleep.

Right now she just needed to rest. She didn't have the physical, mental or emotional strength to worry about how she would manage three days with her boss. Ziva yawned, turning to head back into the bedroom._ These next few days were not going to be a walk in the park._

-

Gibbs placed his wallet and gun down on the small table which stood between their beds. Flipping his cell phone open, he dialed the number then waited for a pick up. After the third ring, there was an answer.

"Oh hello, Jethro. How was the flight? I take it you've made it there safe enough." Ducky said, his accent blending with the joy in his voice.

"Safe enough. How're things back in DC?" he asked, toeing off his boots and neatly placing them beside his bag.

"Well, Anthony and McGee are both doing okay. They're working on a rather difficult case; dead sailor framed for brother-in-law's death. It may seem simple enough, but the wife, teenage son and sister-in-law all seem to be involved."

"They can handle it." He said firmly. "What about Abby?" Gibbs smiled, wondering about her current state of mind now that he wasn't there. He hear Ducky laugh on the other end of the line.

"Poor Abby here has fallen into a state of withdrawal ..." he joked. "... McGee unconsciously called Director Vance "boss" yesterday and Abby nearly went insane. I bet Mc-"

"Ducky, is that Gibbs?!" He grinned when he heard Abby's eager voice approaching in the background. "Yes, well we were just-"

"Never mind that, let me speak to Gibbs" She chirped, grabbing the phone from him before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hello Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abbs?"

"Oh my gosh! I thought I would never see ... I mean talk to you again! Are you okay? How are you and Ziva doing there in the Bahamas? Are you guys on the beach somewhere tanning and having drinks with little umbrellas in them 'cause I always wanted to-"

"Abby?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"We're fine."

"Fine … Really? I was expecting more of an 'Oh it's amazing! The beaches and the boat rides and deep sea diving are wonderful here.'"

Gibbs smiled, "Well I'm guessing you've been doing some research."

"You bet!" Abby beamed, "There's more; you can go horseback riding, and parasailing, and diving with the sharks, and dancing –you dance, don't you, Gibbs?"

"No, not really, Abbs."

"Oh, well I'm just letting you know. Anyway, I have to get back to work. Director Vance is looking for me. Bye Gibbs! We miss you! Oh, and tell Ziva I said hello."

"Will do."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"You didn't tell me goodbye" she pouted.

"Goodbye, Abby. See you soon."

-

Ziva emerged from the bathroom. Out on the balcony she spotted Gibbs who had his back turned to her and his cell phone pressed to his ear. He spoke softly; his hands running over his hair then down to briefly massage the base of his neck before moving to cover his mouth as he yawned. His jacket had been tossed over the edge of his bed and the sleeves of his light blue and white striped shirt were rolled up just below his elbows. His hair had been ruffled a bit and he stood with his elbows resting on the metal railing of the balcony. She smiled lovingly at the unfamiliar sight before her. Something as simple as removing a few pieces of clothing game him a demeanor which resembled one of the perfect domestic husband. Her eyes trailed slowly over his form. The light breeze outside tussled the wrinkled fabric of his shirt and short hair, and the view provided a great opportunity for her to check out his ass.

Ziva removed her coat, tossing it on her bed then sitting down at the edge to remove her shoes and socks. Allowing herself to fall back onto the cool soft comforter, she lied there, lidded eyes staring at the ceiling. She yawned, turning her head toward the balcony to see if Gibbs was done talking yet. Her heart fluttered and its pace sped up when she saw him turn to come inside. Immediately sitting up, she took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm her nerves. It wasn't working. She needed to calm down. Glancing at the bathroom, she quickly got up to reclaim it. Before she could get there, despite her proximity, she felt was Gibbs' hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her from getting any further. Ziva turn her head to look at him. Surprisingly, there was a smile on his face.

"Mhmh … it's my turn, Ziva."

Stunned, she looked down at his grip on her wrist, the warmth of his hand seeping into her skin. Before long, he removed his hand, his fingers trailing across hers and he walked away and into the bathroom. Ziva sighed, running her fingers through her long dark hair then making her way out onto the balcony. Gibbs had gotten them a room racing the ocean. It was astonishing. The people who were staying here at the hotel could be seen going about their daily lives. There were people relaxing in the pool which ran along the hotel and, near the end, divided through large columns of rock. A large structure resembling a castle housed a big waterslide that spiraled down into the deeper part of the pool. Near the end of the paved ground just before a few steps which met with the sandy beach, there was a shack that, from what she could see, sold food and drinks and offered towels to those on the beach. Ziva shifted her gaze onto the beach. There were people sunbathing, others playing games with their families, walking their pets, and heading to and from the water. Ziva was in utter amazement at how clear the water was here and couldn't wait to head down to the beach.

She promised herself that she would enjoy herself whether Gibbs approved of it or not.

-

Gibbs stepped into the bedroom. He was still unsure as to why Director Vance chose him to go on this trip with Ziva. They were only here to attend court and extradite a suspect charged in a case. So why not send Tony or McGee?

He glanced out onto the balcony to see Ziva leaning warily over the railing. She seemed to be so engrossed with something downstairs and he smiled when he saw her gasped in amusement and the words 'Oh my god' escape her lips. He stealthily made his way over to her. Leaning onto the frame of the sliding doors, he watched her quietly. Her long, dark tresses were being gently tossed around by the wind and the faint 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of her enjoyment could be heard.

Ziva defined that word beauty. Her dark brown eyes, darker hair and eyebrows contrasted beautifully with her light skin and pink, fuller lips. Despite her downfall when it comes to the English language, he loved the way her words seem to just roll smoothly off of her tongue. Shannon and Jenny, among others, did offer him his fair share of mixed emotions, but Ziva is the only woman who has ever left him clueless and confused him about his feelings. He does know that he is in love with her, but he doesn't know if it's real, or how to deal with his feelings. Truthfully, he's terrified of losing the most precious thing in his life. At first it was hard for him to accept, but he truly does love and care for her and these feeling of his may only serve as nothing but destruction to their relationship.

He can't risk all that.

His head tilted to the side, his eyes falling to her waist where a strip of her tanned skin caught his eye. Thanks to the way her pants hung low around her hips he had a nice view of the two dimples just about her ass. His tongue ran over his bottom lip before he bit into it, fighting the sudden urge to hold her. Quickly looking up, Gibbs tried to focus on another part of her body. He couldn't slip up, not right now he would have to look and try as best as he could to not touch her. Gibbs cleared his throat, pulling Ziva out of her trance; he took a spot beside her. She smiled genuinely at him as his eyes swept across the beach then back to connect with hers. He was the first to speak.

"Abby said to tell you hello."

"You spoke to Abby?"

"And Ducky." He smiled.

"Well, what did they say?"

"Abby is going crazy, McGee and Tony are working a case, and Vance's doing his job. Don't worry, we haven't been gone long enough for this so go bad around there." He grinned.

Ziva returned the gesture, her gaze shifting to rest over the shimmering ocean. "Why do you think ...

"

"... Director Vance chose to assign me to this case instead of DiNozzo or McGee?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes ... But, how did you know I was goin ... "

"Because I asked myself the same question." he said.

Nodding, Ziva's eyes lingered over the ocean once more before focusing on his. As his eyes danced between hers, for a moment, she thought she saw it. He had just allowed his eyes to drop to her lips. That look in his eyes was unmistakeable. It was a look of desire and lust; need and want and although it was instantly hidden the second he'd let it show, she'd remember it clear as day.

When Gibbs saw her expression change, he knew she had noticed what had just happened. He cursed himself for allowing her to see; for being so weak. Surely he could survive three days with Ziva, so why was he slipping up?

Ziva smiled when she saw him blush slightly. "Well, I had better hit the hail then" she said, deciding to spare him the embaressment.

"That's the _hay_, Ziva." he corrected as she headed back into the room.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I know I took a while, I was a bit busy enjoying recent days.

**Summary: **The Director sends Gibbs and Ziva away to extradite a suspect in a case. They have three days alone in the Bahamas? What will happened? (Bad summary) Gibbs/Ziva Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I do **not **own NCIS or any of its characters.

Now clad in a black tank top and loose fitting white shorts that hugged at her pelvis, Ziva rested asleep in her bed. Her dark locks fanned out over her white pillow in stark contrast and while one hand rested beside her face, the other hid buried beneath the extra pillow beside her. Ziva stirred slightly, shifting in her bed. She rolled onto her back then flung her arm over her face, covering her eyes from the intense light that streamed in through the glass sliding doors. Allowing a yawn to escape her lips, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the natural light before letting her arm fall to her side. Staring quietly at the ceiling, she could still hear the sounds of the hotel life as it floated lively through the air. Ziva sat up then glanced around the room, noting that Gibbs was not there. The bathroom door was open and the lights were off so he could not be in there, there was no one on the balcony, and his wallet was no longer on his bedside table._ 'He must have gone downstairs_.' Ziva thought to herself as she padded over to the bathroom.

When she was done washing up, she stood wrapped in a towel, her hand clutching the door handle. As she twisted it carefully, she squeezed her eyes shut, swearing to herself for being so careless and forgetting to bring a change of clothes with her when she had gone into the bathroom. Pulling the door open far enough for her to peek inside the room, she prayed that Gibbs had not returned yet.

-

Two by two Gibbs jogged up the flight of stairs leading to the fifth floor landing . Droplets of sweat raced down the sides of his face and forehead, some settling on the curve of his upper lip and others pouring down his chest and back. He wore a white tee shirt which was now soaked through with his sweat, grey sweat pants, and tennis. As he reached the top of the staircase, he stopped to catch his breath. He wasn't as young as he use to be and he knew it. Wiping his face with the towel he had stuffed in his pant pocket, he exhaling sharply then continued walking toward the room door.

Gibbs heard the elevator ding as he approached it, his eyes wandered to its doors as they opened. A woman stepped out, too preoccupied with something in her purse, she did not see him walking by and the two collided.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, um..." the lady stared at him, seemingly distracted by something.

Gibbs just stood there with the slightest smirk on his face.

The woman fumbled to find words, "Well, I, um ... I'm sorry. I-"

He cut her off, his smirk widening. "You said that already."

The woman laughed nervously, offering him a smile of her own, she decided to introduced herself. "Hi. My name's Catherine." she said, holding out her hand. She was a blond; not really his type, but she was good looking and, from what he could see, had a nice body. She looked in her mid 20's maybe early 30's.

"Jethro." he said shaking her hand for a brief moment.

"Well Jethro, I'm afraid I must be going now so, I guess I'll see you around." she said, finding her voice again. Gibbs nodded as she walked away in the opposite direction, stopping to turn and wink at him. He continued to the room after she had disappeared around the corner. Smiling much brighter now, he walked with a little more bounce in his step as he made his way back to the room. _Maybe he wasn't as old as he thought. _

As he reached the door, he unlocked it. He was mindful to be quiet, not sure if Ziva was still asleep or not. Twisting the handle, he opened the door carefully. Slipping in silently, he closed the door as quietly as he could and made his way into the bedroom.

"Gibbs?" he heard Ziva called from the bedroom. She didn't sound in the least sleepy. As the warming aroma escaping the bathroom hit him, he froze, his eyes now set on the woman before him.

-

Sighing, Ziva bit into her bottom lip. It was just Gibbs, right? She was sure he'd had his fair share of women and that he'd seen all there was to see. So if she did get caught, what did she have to worry about? Stepping out of the bathroom. She made her way over to her bag. Resting it on the edge of her bed, she unzipped it. Rummaging through the piles of clothing, she tossed a few items aside then continued to zip it close. Pausing, Ziva thought she felt someone else in the room. Quickly re-wrapping the towel around her body, she stood up, calling Gibbs' name.

-

There she stood with her towel held closely to her body and her hair resting on her shoulders on one side, still damp from the shower. Her tanned skin still held beads of water, some of which raced down her smooth legs and disappeared into the dark carpet. Gibbs' eyes trailed her body up and down for a moment before settling on hers. He would've expected her to yell at him for staring at her like that ... like he wanted her, but to his surprise, she didn't look angry or even too nervous about his intrusion. Her expression was unreadable, aside from the blush that had settled on her cheeks and what seemed like the slightest smile.

Without saying a word, Gibbs smiled then moved to his bed to remove his tennis and place his wallet on the bedside table. He could feel her gaze following him as he headed to the bathroom, his duffel bag in his hand. Escaping her gaze, he shut the door behind him. Ridding himself of the sweaty clothing, he stepped into the shower and waited for the warm barrage of droplets to sooth his aching body. He had been exercising down in the gym for nearly two hours. Having not been able to spend time in a gym back home, he thought he'd take advantage of the opportunity. Apart from the need to workout, he also needed something to distract him from the woman in the other room.

It did work, for about twenty minutes. Then he was back to thinking about everything that had to do with Ziva, their confinement and what could happen in a span of three days. Finally, he had quit trying to avoid his thoughts of inevitable. Something was bound to happen between him and Ziva before they returned to DC, he knew it.

He glanced down at himself. He had been dragged out of his thoughts by the discomfort created by his pulsing member. Sighing he thought for a few seconds. He had two options, both not involving Ziva. One; continue his shower in ice cold water or, two; let his imagination take over and allow his mind to wonder to Ziva and how she looks without that fluffy white towel wrapped around her gorgeous body.

Gibbs reached for the handle on the shower and slowly twisted it. He closed his eyes as the water temperature rised. Leaning back against the cool shower walls, he let his head dip back and began his descent.

-

When Ziva heard the the shower turn on she released a breath of air she did not know she was even holding. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned to continue getting dressed. Letting her towel fall to the floor, she stepped out of the ring it had created around her feet and moved to slip into her underwear and a white spaghetti strap and black shorts.

She climbed into bed, grabbed the remote control the table between their beds and switched on the television. Flipping through the channels she decided to leave it on the guide. She didn't usually watch television and thought it would be better it Gibbs chose what he wanted to watch when he got out of the shower.

After about fifteen minutes, Gibbs emerged from the bathroom. Peering over the book Ziva had been occupying herself with, her eyes followed his form. Feeling herself tighten and throb with pleasure, she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, moistening it with her tongue. He wore his grey NCIS tee shirt and blue and black plaid boxers, his hair damp and darkened. She watched as he replaced his bag on the floor, a smile playing between his lips. '_He must know I am watching him_' Ziva thought to herself. Turning around, he moved to sit at the foot of her bed. She closed the book and placed it beside her then hesitantly, she shifted to fold her legs.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, his voice sounding low, almost cautious.

"It was okay." she replied, smiling at his concern. "Where did you go?"

"Downstairs to the gym. I thought you would've still been asleep when I returned."

"It is okay, Gibbs, it's not like you saw anything."

He chuckled, "Then again, it's not like you would've let me."

"Exactly." she grinned, tucking a few locks of hair behind her right ear.

Gibbs nodded, then smiled when he saw look away in an attempt to conceal her blush. It was his turn to spare her any embaressment. "You hungry?"

Returning her gaze to him, she nodded. "I'm starving."

"What are you having?" he said, moving to sit on the left side of his bed, closest to hers. Picking up the menus, he handed one to Ziva, who had began looking over hers, then looked at his.

-

A half hour later, Gibbs and Ziva sat in their beds, enjoying their meals. Ziva had ordered a steak fajita salad and Gibbs, not in the mood for anything special, ordered a burger with fries. They, after flipping though countless channels, both decided to throw in a movie. _Lakeview Terrace_ was their choice.

As Gibbs began the movie, Ziva gathered their dishes and went outside to place them on the trolley in that hallway. When she returned, Gibbs had the movie paused to the opening screen and the curtains were closed, reducing the amount of light entering the room. She smiled at the fact that he had the courtesy to wait until she came back to start the movie. Smiling to herself, she crawled into her bed, snuggling up to her pillow and waiting as he pressed play on the remote.

Halfway through the movie, Ziva glanced over at Gibbs. He was asleep. His head was propped on his pillow, slightly turned to face her and his hand rested on his chest, holding the remote control. He look so tired. Ziva sat up in her bed, having moved to lay on her stomach about ten minutes after the movie had begun, she smiled. Climbing out of bed, she quietly sat beside him in his and began to gently run her hand through his hair.

Suddenly, Gibbs awoke and grabbed her hand, pulling it away swiftly. As he did, Ziva fell forward, their faces nearly colliding. Silently, they stared at one another, their lips inches apart and the warm air from her panicked breathing tickling his upper lip. Her pulse raced as he took his other hand and gently tucked some hair that had fallen over her face away behind her ear. She tensed as he did, the feeling of his fingers brushing softly across her forehead tickling her body.

"Gibbs..." she whispered, but was cut off as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Ziva. It's okay." he said calmly.

"I did not intend to wake you." she said, sitting up.

"I said, it's okay.", he assured her, mimicking her previous movements.

Ziva's gaze shifted from him to the small space between them in the bed, " I was just wondering if it would be okay if I watched the rest of the movie ... with you." she said, looking up at him once more.

Gibbs chuckled and without a word, he pulled down the covers and patted the space beside him on the bed, inviting her to join him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry I took SOOOOO long to update (again). I've been EXTREMELY busy. Too busy any teen my age should be, but I'm trying not to complain too much. Thanks to all of you who commented on chapter two. I hope you enjoy this one. ;)

**Summary: **The Director sends Gibbs and Ziva away to extradite a suspect in a case. They have three days alone in the Bahamas? What will happen? (Bad summary) Gibbs/Ziva Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I do **not **own NCIS or any of its characters.

Slipping in beside him, Ziva felt Gibbs tug on her waist. She moved to sit closer to him and eventually snuggled into his body. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a smile appearing on her face as he did. Ziva let her hair rest against his shoulder. His body's warmth welcomed her to snuggle in closer to him. Naturally turning into his body and bringing her leg up to rest over his thigh, the fabric of his clothing and the many hairs that littered his arms and legs rubbing against her sensitized body.

She inhaled.

His scent -his shampoo, his body wash, and his aftershave filled the space around them, delighting her senses. She had been dreaming of this day, among many others, when she could just lie in his arms and revel in his touch, even if it had nothing to do with kissing and biting and sweating and -_sex_. Right now, none of that was top priority. She just wanted to feel safe -to be safe and the fact that he was able to offer her that protection made her feel that she was actually worth something.

-

Gibbs blinked, rubbing his eyes with his hand, the one that was not cradling Ziva's body. The movie was about to end and, turning his attention to the woman asleep beside him, he sighed. She had fallen asleep not long after requesting to watch what was left of the movie with him. He had watched her for a while as she slept. There was a look of innocence that fell like a veil over her angelic form, just like when Jenny was murdered and when Ari died. The fearless Mossad assassin that she was had surrendered to the sorrow that overcame her when both a friend she care deeply for and a family member were lost. He couldn't say exactly if he knew what she was going through although he'd lost many men to violence, in the midst of wars and chaos, but he'd never lost a woman to one.

"Oh, Ziva." he whispered, dragging his fingers through her hair. '_If only you knew..._' Gently, he placed a kiss on the top of her head before allowing himself to drift into slumber, his mind filled with thoughts of the woman wrapped in his arms.

-

Floating out of her sleep, Ziva's eyes batted open. She glanced around, noting that she must've dozed off for a while because there was a totally different movie playing. Rolling to lay flat on her stomach, she discovered that Gibbs was no longer beside her. Frowning, she ignored the disappointment that tugged at her heart. She had no right to be disappointed. They were not a couple, she shouldn't expect anything from him and he shouldn't expect anything from her. 'Suck it up, Ziva' she thought to herself. Sighing heavily, she sat up, rubbing her eyes gently. She looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway leading to the balcony, his shoulder leaning against the door frame and his arm crossed. She knew he had been watching her, but for how long, she didn't know. His hair was messy and he still wore the tee shirt, but instead of the boxers her went to bed in, he wore jeans_. _Ziva continued to stare at him; neither of them daring to look away as he slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her on the bed_. _Ziva didn't even notice what he had in his hand until he handed it to her.

"Get dressed." he ordered quietly, handing her the jacket she wore earlier when they arrived.

Confused, Ziva did as she was told. Climbing out of bed, she padded over to the bathroom to wash her face, stopping to grab a pair of jeans out of her bag as she did. When she had returned, her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail and she had changed clothing. As she sat down to put on her shoes, she carefully watched Gibbs. The tiny furrow between his eyebrows told her that he wasn't upset, but deep in thought; there was definitely something on his mind. When she was done, she glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table; it was 7:42 pm.

Heading to the door which Gibbs had been holding open for her, she stepped into the hallway and waited for him to do the same. Since she did not know where he was taking her, she followed at a steady pace behind him. Glancing at him, she was curious to find out what he had planned. The muscles in his jaws were jumping rhythmically as they walked down the long hallway. He kept his eyes straight ahead of him for the most part, sneaking a glance at her every once in a while. Ziva smiled to herself, finding it quite amusing to know that she knew how to read him when something was bothering him.

They had reached the elevator and Gibbs pressed to button then waited for the lift to arrive. When the door opened, Ziva followed him inside the confined space, and then waited as he pressed the first floor button. After a short while, Ziva moved to lean against the railing while staring at the descending numbers above the doors.

When the elevator stopped and its doors opened as Ziva was about to walk out, she paused when she felt Gibbs take her hand in his. Without skipping a beat, Gibbs began walking out of the elevator and Ziva, who quickly regained he senses, did so as well. She glanced at him as they made their way across the lobby and out the front doors. He didn't acknowledge his actions, but the smirk on his face told her that he knew exactly what he was doing.

They walked alongside the pool which now held a lot less people than it did three hours ago and the beach, no longer crawling with hundreds of sunbathing tourists and frolicking children, now littered with those in search of peacefulness and relaxation. Night had fallen and with the absence of the sun's heat, the beach had become noticeably cooler. When they had reached the steps that met with the beach, Gibbs pulled her closer to him, his fingers intertwining with hers. As they stepped onto the sand, their shoes sank into the tiny grains as they began walking.

They strolled in silence for a while along the shore. The wet sand was littered with small shells and strips of seaweed. Ziva stared lovingly at the darkened waters that encompassed the small island. Inhaling deeply, her senses were heavily delighted with the scent of fresh seaweed and sea salt and the wind borne sprays of water that flew in from the sea. Smiling, she thought of how such a small piece of land could possess such beauty, and within it, a simplicity that not many got to experience as often as they should.

She toed off her shoes, sighing softly as her bare feet sank into the cool sand then bent over to cuff her jeans. Stepping onto the wet sloping sand, her feet left more distinct prints as she padded closer and closer to the shallow water, but were washed away as soon as the waves washed over them. Staring into the water, she watched the seaweed float around aimlessly; their journeys undecided by the casual waves. As Ziva's gaze shifted from the grains of sand that spiralled around her feet to the open water which sparkled wonderfully, she felt someone standing behind her and turned around. She gave him a confused smile as his eyes moved across her face, his gaze falling to her lips for a second.

The blush that was beginning to settle in on her face told Gibbs that she had seen what he had done. As she looked down at the sand, he decided to throw a little caution to the wind. Slowly, he reached out to lift her chin with his hand so she could look at him. As he brushed his thumb over her lips, Gibbs thought he saw a slight panic flash in her eyes.

Removing his thumb, he let his hand slide to hold the back of her neck as he carefully pulled her into his embrace. He didn't allow his arms to venture further down than her back.

"Do you trust me, Ziva?" he said softly after letting his mouth drop to her ear.

Shuttering in his arms, she nodded her head.

"Then you have to relax, sweetheart." Feeling her nod again, he lifted her face once more. This time, he began to caress the side of her face with his knuckles, his touch causing her eyes to drift shut. She leaned into his touch, kissing his hand as it brushed over her lips. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her forehead, then over her eyebrow, then her cheek, and as he moved to kiss her lips, he felt her hands grip his shirt and pull him down toward her. The kiss, a simple meeting between lips, started out clean enough. Gibbs slowly brushed his lips across hers, the feel of their softness his driving him to go further.

Ziva loosened her hold on his shirt and smoothed her hands up his chest and around his neck. She tilted her head to the side and she opened her mouth to pull his bottom lip into her mouth, her tongue moistening its surface. Brushing her lips over his once more, she felt his tongue push against her lips and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. His tongue slid cleverly over hers, caressing all the right spots as he soon deepened their kiss. Then Gibbs pulled her body closer to his, he was sure she could feel him growing hard against her as he wrapped his arms around her.

When they had pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together, staring at one another in silence. Gibbs, surprised by what he saw, brought his hand up to wipe away a few tears that had ran down her face then let his fingers rake gently through her hair, each strand falling between his fingers. She looked _so_ beautiful. He pulled her into an embrace and stood there with her in his arms, completely unsure of what to say. What do you say after you've broken your own rule; a rule that was created to ensure that no one got hurt. Where was this going to take them and how far would they go?

Gibbs smiled, leaning forward her to whispered into her ear, "Didn't think it was _that_ bad." he joked. Ziva laughed softly, wiping away the wet lines on her face that her tears had created.

"No, it's not that I, uh I just..." Looking down at their feet, she liked her lips then cleared her throat, "It's nothing." She shook her head slightly.

Gibbs watched her for a minute. He knew that there was something she wanted, or perhaps, needed to tell him. Whatever it was, she didn't want to tell him right now and he wasn't about to ruin this moment by pressing the issue. He'll give her some space and when she's ready to talk, he'll be ready to listen.

-

Stepping into the elevator along with a light haired man, they waited patiently for the lift to take them to their floor, both fidgeting restlessly. The two hadn't stayed long. They talked, and after comfortable silence had fallen upon them, they'd started back up the beach and into the hotel. Gibbs stole glances at Ziva who was chewing on her lip as she stared at the numbers above the door. Their impatience practically oozed from their bodies as they waited for the elevator to stop, or at least for the third person standing behind them to leave.

1...2...3...the numbers seemed to take forever to reach five. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. Both Ziva and Gibbs glanced at the red, glowing number then to one another. They had only reached the fourth floor. The doors slid open and the gentlemen behind them slipped pass then turned to walk down the hallway. Soon after, the doors closed again and the lift began. Clenching his fists, Gibbs slammed his hand into the emergency button on the door panel, causing it to jerk to a stop. In quick, sudden movements, Gibbs pinned Ziva against the wall, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips and his hands clutching her backside. He kissed her fiercely, each movement causing her to throb and moisten with desire.

Ziva, who was amazed by his effortless movements, reacted quickly to the situation. Her hands and mouth had begun to sensitize his body just as quickly as his did, her hands running through his hair as her tongue danced with is. As he rolled his hips toward her, she let her head dip forward to place warm kisses on his neck then back up to caress his lips. She felt his hand move to cover her breast before massaging it tenderly. Through the loose fabric of her shirt, he began to circle and rub at her sensitive nipple as soft moans escaped her body. She grinded slowly into his thick, hardened member as it pressed against her moistened centre, causing sensations to tease at her body.

Gibbs felt himself growing harder as she continued to move against him, the noises he was causing her to make feeding his heightened senses. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans with one hand and used the railing and his other hand to hold her up. Pulling his fingers into his mouth, he wet them with his tongue, then with a knowing smirk, slipped them into Ziva's mouth before sliding his fingers into her jeans. Ziva's head dip back with a moan as Gibbs began to move his fingers against her folds then in circles around her delicate knob, her legs tightening around him. He dipped his fingers inside her warm, wet core, the sensation causing her to scratch against his back. He could feel her tightening and contracting around his fingers, and before long, he was bringing her over the edge.

After a while, when they had untangled themselves, Gibbs pressed the emergency button and the elevator began moving again. The two hadn't really said anything besides whisper each others' names, and that was whenever they _did_ manage to say the whole word. As the lift reached the fifth floor, the doors opened and before stepping out, Gibbs pulled her to him.

Their lips met after he ran his fingers though her dampened hair, "I love you, Ziva." he confessed against her lips. Ziva pulled back, her eyes remaining closed as she allowed his words to sink in. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.

"I love you too, Gibbs." She smiled, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Oh, and Ziva..." Gibbs said as they made their way back to their room.

"Yes?"

"It's Jethro"


End file.
